Sol y Luna, a través del tiempo
by Kanna La Baka
Summary: Ella era fría y distante, el era cálido y prometía un mejor mañana. Una unión jamás pensada y en tragedia acabada.


**Sueños de Luna**

Cada vez le era más difícil seguir. Día a día vagando por los alrededores del bosque sin nadie que acompañase su andar. Una joven solitaria que había perdido ya el interés, hace años que había dejado de preguntarse el porqué de su vida pero la razón no importa cuando no tienes a quien contarla.

En el centro del bosque yacía una pequeña cabaña la cual había sido testigo de todo su dolor, todo su llanto y sus penas. A nadie jamás se había atrevido a contar su pesar y tal vez sería mejor así ya que tenía una extraña forma de pensar.

Todas las noches salía a contemplar la luna, su única compañía durante las noches. A pesar de lo distante que era ella era lo único que en verdad sentía cerca. Su única amiga, la única que comprendía su forma de ser. Ella era como la luna pues a pesar de parecer tan fría como el hielo y notarse tan distan e inalcanzable, ella siempre estaba ahí para aquel que quisiera su compañía.

Los días ya se habían vuelto una rutina tan cotidiana que apenas se percataba cuando algo cambiaba. Todas las tardes iba al pueblo a vender los troncos, frutos y raíces que recolectaba por la mañana en el bosque. Todos los días tan habitual sin notar la penetrante mirada que la acechaba a lo lejos.

Un día el dueño de esos ojos ónix decidió al fin acercarse a la chica, ella tan indiferente como siempre apenas y noto sus intenciones. Después de un vago día de lograr nada habían acordado una cita.

Un simple paseo por el bosque, un picnic. No era la gran cosa pero fue suficiente para el robarle un beso. Ella quedo perpleja ante aquella acción nunca antes experimentada, estaba tan confundida que lo único que atino decir cuando él le propuso salir fue un audible "claro."

El tiempo transcurrió, a su lado paso más tiempo con el que con nadie jamás, a pesar de eso ella seguía siendo fría pero no se percataba de que algo cambiaba. Sin darse ella cuenta el se metió en lo más profundo de su corazón, poco a poco la dura capa de hielo que se había formado a través de los años en torno a su corazón iba derritiéndose al calor de su tacto.

El no lo noto, él quería más y más, quería algo más de lo que ella no podía darle todavía. Roma no se construyo en un día y su desmoronado corazón tampoco, pero él no lo entendía y nunca fue suficiente.

Sin duda el día irremediablemente llego, la ruptura. El no fue capaz de ver los que ella hacía por él, dejo a su corazón guiarse por su frialdad que no se percato que esta iba desapareciendo lentamente con su aliento, él creía que era mala y toda la culpa caía por sus hombros, como si no tuviese ya demasiadas cargas él quería ponerle aun mas. Todo su mundo dio un cambio radical, una vez más ella moría.

El había reconstruido su desmoronado corazón solo para romperlo él y destrozarlo más de lo que jamás había estado. Ella sabía que no debía enamorarse pero simplemente sucedió sin darse cuenta y al irse él se llevo consigo lo único que le quedaba a la chica, su corazón.

Los días volvieron igual que antes, pero esta vez eran más insoportables que nunca, incluso la luna parecía más distante que nunca, ya no tenía nada. Sabía que jamás sus días tendrían de nuevo sentido. Por más que volviera a tratar de volver a resurgir o de salir con alguien más pues el se había llevado consigo el significado de la palabra "amor" de su vocabulario. Su única salida era ponerle fin, sin más remedio.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, salió temprano al bosque a recolectar pero esta vez, en lugar de buscar grandes troncos y frutos, se dedico a juntar pequeñas ramitas secas, junto todas las que pudo y necesito aunque eso le llevase casi todo el día.

Al volver a casa el atardecer amenazaba con adelantarse a ella asi que apresuro sus actos lo más que su cuerpo le permitía. Reunió alrededor de su cabaña las ramas en un circulo que terminaba con una línea hacia la entrada, tomo un galón del armario y esparció el liquido que había en su interior por todo el camino de ramas, encendió un fosforo y lo dejo caer sobre ellas.

Al contacto de la flama con la gasolina el fuego se extendió rápidamente. En un parpadeo todo lo que ella poseía era consumido por las llamas y se extinguía ante sus ojos.

Sabía lo que procedía a eso, se encamino al peñasco que daba al mar, llego sin problemas ya que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su, ahora desecha, choza. Al llegar ahí el sol estaba ya comenzando su despedida. Una ultima vista a la vida que nunca le dio más de lo que le quito y salto.

Mientras iba cayendo el sol seguía su andar, era casi una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero al final, y sucedió, al contacto inminente con las rocas marinas su cuerpo se destrozo. La luna salió tan imponente como siempre, al ver que la chica no estaba sabia que el día había llegado. Al fin estarían juntos más allá de este mundo terrenal.


End file.
